Bienvenido a la familia
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: Koujaku, Noiz y Clear son hermanos, pero no unidos como deberian de ser. Todo esto cambiara con la llegada de un nuevo hermano menor. —A partir de ahora somos tu familia, Aoba-kun— Podran evitar caer ante esa sonrisa solitaria? Como no enamorarte de tu hermano menor? La hermandad no es tan facil como parece...AU Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Primero que nada se que Dramatical Murder no es muy famoso y menos en cuestion del idioma español pero aun asi no pude evitar escribir esto, la idea se la debo a una imagen de peque Aoba con Noiz de grande, me hizo pensar en lo divertida que seria esta situacion, como los tres se acabaran enamorando del niño y esas cosas...**_

_**Sinceramente mi pareja favorita es el KoujakuxAoba pero tambien me gustan Noiz y Clear asi que puede que cambie de parecer mientras escribo el fanfic...**_

_**Saben? Me indigno el saber que Aoba era el unico con un apellido, asi que para no complicar las cosas todos tendran Seragaki como apellido, esos de Nitro...pudieron haber inventado uno uwu**_

_**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertencen, porque si fueran mios el juego seria tan hard que seria para edades de treinta en adelante ewe**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Falta de ortografia, algo de shota (?), una hermandad totalmente anormal y un Clear con madre ewe**_

_**Sin mas disfruten XD**_

* * *

_**Prologo:**_

Koujaku suspiro resignado, desde que sus padres habían estado muy animados con la idea de tener un hijo mas supo que no tardaría mucho para que aquello se volviera realidad. Ahora solo le quedaba decirle a sus hermanos menores. Sabia que Noiz probablemente le ignoraría, lo mas probable fuera que Clear seria el único entusiasmado con la idea. Ambos eran realmente diferentes a pesar de ser hermanos y bueno, eso tenia una explicación. Los tres eran hermanastros.

El papa de Koujaku había conocido a la madre de Noiz en uno de sus viajes de negocios en Alemania, se habían enamorado y a los pocos meses se casaron, en ese momento Noiz se convirtió en su hermanastro menor. Después de dos años de felicidad la madre de Noiz contrajo una enfermedad que bajo sus defensas hasta matarle. La familia se sumió en la oscuridad y el padre de Koujaku se quedo con Noiz, aceptando que se quedara con ellos a pesar de no tener ninguna relación sanguínea. Después llego la madre de Clear, ella conoció al padre de Koujaku en un elevador dentro de su propia empresa.

Comenzaron a salir y al poco tiempo se encontraban comprometidos. Se habían enamorado completamente y el no podía estar mas feliz de que su padre volviera a encontrarle sentido a la vida. Así, Clear se convirtió en un hermano mas, siendo así el menor. Los tres diferían por un año, Koujaku tenia dieciséis, Noiz quince y Clear catorce, por lo cual diferían tambien en gustos y otras cuantas cosas. Koujaku era de ese tipo de adolescentes que preferían salir con sus amigos y ligar con chicas a pesar de ser muy joven. Noiz gustaba de pasar el tiempo en su cuarto, encerrado mientras jugaba videojuegos y se conectaba al computador. Por su parte Clear ayudaba en los quehaceres de la casa cuando llegaba de la escuela, le gustaban las medusas que tenia en una pecera en su propio cuarto, a veces pensaba que el realmente era un chico afeminado.

A pesar de sus diferencias la convivencia no era tan mala, a excepción de Noiz quien a veces parecía un completo amargado, por eso supo que la noticia del nuevo hermanito le vendría bien a toda la familia. Claire, la madre de Clear y tambien la suya por consecuencia, le había contado la historia del pequeño. Este había sido abandonado a la puerta del orfanato en un día de lluvia, sus padres lo habían dejado allí, completamente solo a pesar de ser un recién nacido. El orfanato le abrió sus puertas pero siempre había sido un niño solitario, por lo cual al visitar el orfanato por una beneficencia que organizo su padre ambos esposos decidieron adoptar al niño.

Solo esperaba que el pudiera habituarse a su nueva familia, casa, hermanos y padres. Pues la familia Seragaki era rica, tenia en su posesión millones y millones de yenes. Y todo eso era liderado por su padre Hayato, el cual aun seguía produciendo altas cantidades de dinero, algún día el tendría ese puesto y estaba decidido a ser el mejor en ello. No quería defraudar a su padre y menos a su madre biológica, la cual falleció en el momento justo cuando el nació, pues había sido un embarazo de alto riesgo, su padre se lo había dicho cuando le creyó lo suficientemente maduro. Aun así no pudo evitar llorar de la rabia cuando se entero.

Alzo la vista cuando se encontró con las gigantescas puertas de la mansión Seragaki pues hace ya un rato que había cruzado el jardín entero que estaba frente a la entrada. Saco una llave de sus bolsillos y abrió la puerta. Su mochila acabo en el suelo de la entrada y siguió caminando. Parecía que alguien estaba cocinando, ese debía ser Clear, lo hacia cuando sus padres llegaban tarde del trabajo. Noiz debía estar en su cuarto como siempre así que decidió ir arriba por el y decirles sobre el nuevo integrante de la familia.

Subió las escaleras y pronto llego al segundo piso donde estaban las recamaras. El cuarto de Noiz estaba hasta el fondo por lo cual casi nadie iba allí, por ser el mas lejano. Toco la puerta y nadie respondió, eso era normal, solo estaba siendo ignorado por su hermanastro menor. Abrió lo puerta sin importarle las posibles consecuencias, Noiz estaba en su computadora con audífonos puestos. Se acerco a el y le toco el hombro por la espalda. El ni siquiera se inmuto y volteo a verlo.

—Quiero que vengas abajo, debo decirles algo—Noiz asintió en silencio y ambos salieron del cuarto para ir abajo donde se encontraba Clear.

El ya había terminado de poner la mesa, varios platillos sobresalían entre la decoración de las rosas que su madre siempre se preocupaba en poner dentro de un jarrón de vidrio. El olor era delicioso y Clear parecía satisfecho con su trabajo. Traía puesto un mantel blanco con encajes por todas partes, a eso se refería cuando decía que su hermanastro era algo extraño.

—La comida esta lista, mama dijo que hiciera algo especial así que me tome la libertad de preparar lo que nos gusta a cada quien—Koujaku se fijo en la comida tanto japonesa, estadounidense e inclusive italiana que había en la mesa. Pues a pesar de que Noiz venia de Alemania gustaba mucho de la pasta y Clear, bueno, su nombre lo decía, el era de América.

—Bueno, hay una razón por la cual te pidió eso...—Ambos le miraron, esperando que su hermano mayor les explicara la razón de este sorpresivo evento. Después de todo solo preparaban ese tipo de comida cuando había algo que celebrar—Chicos, nuestros padres, ellos...—Y justo cuando iba a soltar la sopa se escucho como alguien abría la puerta de la casa, supo en ese momento que eran sus padres con su nuevo hermano.

—¡Chicos! ¡Les tenemos una sorpresa!—La mujer de largos cabellos blancos y ojos dorados les sonrió. El padre de Koujaku estaba a su lado con una sonrisa, pero ni rastro del pequeño—Este es Aoba-chan, su nuevo hermano menor—

De una de las paredes blancas de la mansión salió un pequeño de ojos color ámbar y cabellos azules. Su cabellera era un poco larga por lo cual se podía confundir fácilmente con una chica. Claire estiro la mano y el niño la tomo con algo de timidez. Su madre coloco a su nuevo hermano frente a ella y el les miro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Parecía tan adorable que estaba cerca de ser una hermosa muñeca de porcelana.

—Mucho gusto, Aoba—Koujaku fue el primero en acercarse, el se asusto por el repentino acercamiento del mayor así que se escondió detras de la falda del vestido de su nueva madre—Soy tu hermano mayor, Koujaku, este de acá es Noiz—Cuando el pequeño miro al alemán se estremeció por la mirada fría que este le devolvió—Y este es Clear—

—¡Un placer Master!—Noiz bufo y Koujaku se mostró confundido. ¿Como que "Master"? El no era ningún barman y ni siquiera un adulto. De verdad que Clear era indescifrable.

—A partir de ahora somos tu familia, Aoba-kun—Su padre le sonrió al niño quien después de unos segundos formo una sonrisa tan cálida que calentaría el corazón de cualquiera.

Lo que no sabían esos tres hermanos es que su vida iba a dar un giro de 360 grados.

* * *

_**Como ven esto solo es el inicio de un raro yaoi incestuoso (?)**_

_**Bueno, si se han revuelto pueden dejarlo en sus comentarios, voten para su prospecto favorito y sha vere si los tomo encerio XD**_

_**Naaa, es que aun no puedo elegir con quien se queda uwu**_

_**Tambien me gustaria saber que les parecio mi decision con respecto a los padres de estos tres hermanos ewe**_

_**Sobre los coment...siempre los contesto asi que tomen la libertad de preguntar y dejar sus opiniones que en el primer capi les contesto XD**_

_**Sin mas Levia-chan se despide ewe**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bien, debo decir que este capitulo fue facil de escribir ewe, tambien me gustaria informarles que es probable que tarde en actualizar debido a que la proxima semana entro a clases uwu, ademas de que tengo ciertos asuntos personales que quizas me mantengan ocupada, espero pueda tener su comprension pero aun asi intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible.**_

_**Me dio mucho gusto recibir varios comentarios, muchas gracias ewe. Tambien con respecto a las votaciones de la futura pareja de Aoba...decidi que mientras vaya escribiendo el que mas me convenzca sera el ganador XD**_

_**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, porque si fueran mios habrian pasado por cientos de locuras XD...**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Un Aoba de lo mas lindo, un Koujaku como buen hermano mayor y Clear como complejo de madre XP**_

_**Sin mas disfruten la lectura ewe**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**Koujaku-nii-san**_

Los niños de diez años de edad solo tenían tres preocupaciones:

1) Jugar

2) Comer

3) Dormir

Pero Aoba pensaba de diferente manera, pues lo único que realmente le importaba era la escuela pero sobre todo encajar en su nueva familia. Su padre y madre trabajaban casi todo el día en la oficina, llegando apenas a la hora de la cena. Koujaku era un hermano mayor agradable, sabia contar chistes graciosos, jugaba videojuegos con él y tenía un ave llamada Beni, muy pequeña a decir verdad y lo que más le agradaba de él es que tenía una manera de ser muy relajada por lo cual era fácil hablar con su hermano o pedirle ayuda para cualquier cosa. Noiz era extraño, había pasado una semana y aun así no habían cruzado ni una palabra, cuando había intentado acercarse por voluntad propia lo único que había recibido era una mirada fría por parte de su hermano mayor, casi nadie se acercaba a su cuarto, a excepción de Koujaku quien gustaba de molestarlo de vez en cuando y por él se había enterado que tenía un conejo como mascota. Pero el más sorprendente era definitivamente su hermano Clear, le encantaba cuidar de las flores del gigantesco jardín frente a la casa por lo cual le había ayudado cientos de veces, él le había enseñado un par de cosas que en el futuro le servirían para prepararse su propia comida y era muy confiable para resolver tareas de matemáticas, pero lo que más le extrañaba eran sus mascotas, eran pequeñas medusas en una enorme pecera que se encontraba en su cuarto, algo no muy común a decir verdad.

A pesar de que sus nuevos hermanos eran peculiares encontraba todo eso maravilloso, ya que Koujaku había ganado incontables trofeos en deportes, pero lo que en más destacaba era el Kendo. Noiz también tenía muchos premios pero de informática, cosa que aún no entendía muy bien por ser un niño. Y Clear había participado en muchos concursos de pintura saliendo victorioso. Sus hermanos eran sorprendentes y sobresalían en muchas cosas.

Por eso había decidido buscar su talento y ser igual de genial que ellos. Quería que su madre, Claire y su padre, Hayato estuvieran orgullosos de él. Pero lo que más quería era estar al nivel de sus hermanos, le maravillaba la idea de ser igual de genial que ellos. Hace unos días había estado muy bien, según su profesor, en la clase de canto. Fue allí cuando el pequeño Aoba encontró su vocación, ser cantante le atraía demasiado.

Aoba esperaba estar algún día a la par que sus hermanos mayores.

* * *

Aquel día había sido uno simplemente maravilloso, Koujaku había logrado coquetear con la nueva chica que había llegado de intercambio, hermosos ojos azules y cabello rubio. Totalmente preciosa, sin mencionar esas caderas despampanantes que tenía esa mujer. Después de haber logrado una cita con esa chica se había ido a su corto pero duro entrenamiento de Kendo. Como siempre había vencido a los demás estudiantes con facilidad, ganándose tanto miradas de odio como de admiración y que decir de las porras que hacían las chicas. Oh, como amaba a las mujeres, eran tan hermosas, tan seductoras, tan lindas. Pero lo que más amaba de ellas es que había de todo tipo, teniendo una larga lista para escoger.

Por eso no entendía a sus hermanos. ¿Cómo era posible que no se sintieran emocionados con la idea de tener una novia? Eran un par de raros, aunque no le extrañaría si Clear resultaba gay, no sería una sorpresa para él. Pero Noiz, él era atractivo y vaya que tenía su club de fans pero aun así no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Solo le importaban su tonta computadora, aun recordaba la vez que dejo caer una fritura en el teclado, casi no vive para contarlo. Aunque había sido su culpa por provocarlo, le fascinaba hacerlo enojar, era tan divertido.

Soltó un suspiro abriendo la puerta de la casa, esta vez se serviría un gran plato de comida. Apenas dejo su mochila en la entrada y Clear ya estaba frente a él con una sonrisa. A veces le sorprendía lo rápido y extraño que era su hermano menor. Esperando muy en el fondo que toda esa rarez viniera de su padre y no de su madre, porque si era así le deseaba toda la suerte a su pobre progenitor.

—¿Me esperabas?—El asintió y se acercó a él. Koujaku no supo que pensar cuando su hermano menor le tomo de los hombros y se acercó a él como si fuera a besarlo.

—¿Donde esta Master?—Arqueo la ceja con confusión, el chico solo se había apoyado en el solo para ver si había alguien detrás.

Koujaku se palmeo la frente en ese momento. Lo había olvidado completamente. Ese día se suponía que tendría que pasar por Aoba saliendo de su entrenamiento, pues el niño salía tarde por estar en el coro de su escuela. Si sus padres se enteraban que había olvidado a su hermano menor en la escuela de seguro le castigarían de por vida. No perdió tiempo e hizo a un lado a Clear quien pareció sorprendido. Abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo. Peor aún, el pobre niño debía estar completamente solo bajo un clima como ese. Su hermano menor le toco el hombro y le ofreció su paraguas. Agradeció con una sonrisa y salió a toda prisa de la casa.

Aoba debía estar solo, asustado y llorando. Él había sido abandonado a las puertas del orfanato en un día lluvioso por lo cual tenía un ligero trauma por ello. Demonios. ¿Cómo era posible que se le hubiera olvidado? Siguió corriendo mientras recordaba la dirección exacta de la escuela del chico. Debía llegar lo más rápido posible, pues no quería que experimentara esa sensación de abandono de nuevo.

Pero... ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba así por Aoba?

Era doloroso, una sensación horrible. Sentía un dolor en el pecho tan nauseabundo que quiso detenerse varias veces. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Que era esa sensación tan horrible? Y entonces recordó que era esa sensación la misma que había tenido cuando su padre decidió contarle la verdad sobre su madre. Que ella había muerto dándole a luz. Y esa misma sensación de soledad debía estarla teniendo el, Aoba. Apresuro el paso, sin darse cuenta apretó sus labios reteniendo las lágrimas, siempre había sabido que algo faltaba en su vida y cuando su padre se lo contó no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Él no quería que Aoba tuviera la misma sensación.

Llego al fin al instituto, frente a él había unas largas escaleras que conducían a la entrada de la escuela. Sobre la puerta había un techo que protegería a cualquiera de la lluvia. Allí estaba Aoba, sentado en el suelo, con sus piernas flexionadas mientras sus brazos tallaban continuamente su rostro. El pequeño tenía la boca abierta dejando salir sus lamentos, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero no dejaban de derramar lágrimas mientras sus brazos se encargaban de limpiarlas a cada segundo.

—Lamento llegar tarde, Aoba—Sus ojos dorados le miraron sorprendidos e inmediatamente se lanzó hacia él. Sus manos se posaron en su pecho, apretujando la camisa de Koujaku con fuerza, su rostro se apoyó ahí mismo por lo cual sintió algo húmeda su prenda. Koujaku no dijo nada, pero uno de sus brazos le rodeo y le abrazo con fuerza.

—Koujaku-nii-san—Murmuro su hermanito con tristeza en su voz, el mayor le acaricio los cabellos y este alzo la mirada con sus mejillas rojas debido a las caricias cariñosas de su hermano.

—Soy un estúpido, no volveré a olvidarlo—Aoba negó rápidamente y frunció el ceño mientras hacia un puchero. Tierno, pensó Koujaku.

—¡Koujaku-nii-san no es estúpido!—Él le sonrió y las mejillas del niño enrojecieron aun mas—¡Tú eres genial!—Su hermano rio agradecido y después le extendió su mano.

—Vamos, Clear nos está esperando con la comida—Aoba no dudo en tomar su mano y con el otro brazo cargo la mochila. Ambos compartieron el paraguas y caminaron en silencio hacia la casa.

El pequeño miraba el rostro de su hermano fijamente. Koujaku había llegado tarde por él, debería estar furioso pero no era así. ¿Porque? Porque pudo ver lo arrepentido y culpable que se sentía de haberle dejado solo tanto tiempo. Su hermano era adorable cuando estaba preocupado. Desvío la mirada sonrojándose al instante. Koujaku no era adorable, era guapo. Aoba negó con la cabeza, su meta era ser igual de genial que sus hermanos. Por eso se esforzaría en ser igual de guapo que ellos. Iba a dar su mejor esfuerzo.

Durante la caminata encontraron una caja donde había un pequeño cachorro azul. Era muy lindo y tenía un hermoso pelaje. Aoba se acercó con curiosidad y Koujaku le complació. Cuando su hermano menor lo tomo en sus brazos supo que ese perro acabaría yendo a casa con ellos.

—¿Estaría bien si me lo llevo a casa?—Pregunto el menor algo preocupado al respecto, no quería causar problemas—¿Papa y mama no se van a molestar?—

—Noiz tiene un conejo, Clear sus medusas y yo tengo a Beni, no, no creo que se molesten—A Aoba se le ilumino el rostro como si le hubiera dado el mejor regalo del mundo, Koujaku nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso.

—¡Gracias!—Exclamo con una sonrisa que hizo que su hermano mayor tragara saliva con dificultad, el rápido latir de su corazón era peligroso.

—Co-Como sea...—Murmuro mirando el perro en vez de la sonrisa cálida de su hermanito—¿Ya tienes un nombre en mente?—Aoba se llevó sus dedo índice al mentón en un gesto pensativo, parecía tomárselo muy enserio.

—Ren—Le respondió mientras alzaba al perro en el aire y cuando lo acerco a su rostro este le lamió con cariño—¡Le gusta!—Koujaku sintió que esa imagen era realmente maravillosa.

Cuando volvieron a casa Clear les mimo con su comida favorita no antes de regañarlos y admitir lo preocupado que había estado por ambos en su tardanza por volver. Noiz pareció ignorar todo el asunto pero Koujaku noto cuando les miro de arriba a abajo asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden. Horas después sus padres llegaron y cuando Aoba les pregunto si podía tener a Ren como mascota no pusieron ninguna traba. De hecho Claire parecía complacida con la idea de tener un animal que se moviera por la casa para cuidarla cuando no estuvieran, después de todo un conejo, un pájaro y unas medusas no podían hacer mucho al respecto.

El olvido de Koujaku quedo como un secreto entre hermanos y Aoba no cabía de la felicidad con su nueva mascota. Ambos se habían deseado las buenas noches antes de ir a dormir y el mayor no supo descifrar la sensación que le golpeo cuando su hermano menor le planto un beso en la mejilla antes de irse a su cuarto con Ren en sus brazos.

Tenía que olvidar ese sentimiento, sabía que era peligroso pero aun así no pudo evitar dormir con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

**_Ahora contestare sus reviews con mucho gusto XD..._**

**_Konoe-chan: Esa acosadera tuya me espanta o.o Jajajaja, el chiste de dejarlo asi es para que se interesen mas por la historia y si, soy cruel ewe LOL Sabes bien que no se puede quedar con Noiz pero puedo poner alguno que otro roze, de hecho no se si te diste cuenta de que lo hice en este cap XD Y no, no te matare, no por ahora ewe_**

**_Aoba: Pues este capitulo trata de Koujaku, pero el siguiente es todito para Noiz asi que esperalo querida ewe_**

**_Keicchi: Jajajaja, creeme que no eres la unica a la que le gusta el KoujakuxNoiz XD Pues no puedo prometerte que acabaran juntos pero puedo poner uno que otro roze entre ellos ewe Este capi fue KoujakuxAoba y espero lo hayas disfrutado uwu Y si, lo que pasa es que escribo en mi Ipod y ese condenado no corrige bien pero intentare poner atencion en ello n.n_**

**_momo: Pues vaya que elegiste el camino mas pervert ewe, bueno, sinceramente a mi se me hace ilegal el shota y pues falta rato para que haya besos y esas cosas XD Si, como dije segun vaya escribiendo sera el que voy a elegir_**

**_Vampire-Queen-Kazumi: Si, yo tambien espero que el anime atraiga mas gente ewe_**

**_Rin Meridisu: De hecho la idea es parecida, sera como seguir sus rutas y la que mas me guste pues sera elegida para ser el final de Aoba con uno de sus hermanastros XD_**

**_shiro24kuro: Lo se, Aoba de peque es tan tierno ewe, obvio que sus hermanos son sexis :L_**

**_Evangeline-Darkness12: Gracias por favoritearme XD Y si, Aoba es tan hermosho ewe y aqui la conti XD_**

**_Sakemi-san: Exacto, esos tres deberan pelear por tener la atenccion de Aoba ewe, pero no creas que sera tan facil, despues de todo habra rivales en el camino XD Chocalas! a mi tambien me gusta el KoujakuxAoba ewe Y aqui el proximo capi_**

**_Guest: Claro que segui, querida ewe_**

**_Yaoi-chan1993: Si, conforme los capitulos los chicos iran creciendo poco a poco XD Si, el shota me parece ilegal asi que por ahora solo habra gestos tiernos pero sin llegar a nada mas uwu El siguiente capi sera NoizxAoba y espero que te vaya a gustar..._**

**_Bueno, como ya le dije a algunas el siguiente capi es NoizxAoba asi que las fans de esta pareja mantenganse al corriente ewe_**

**_Sin mas Levia-chan se despide..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Estoy de vuelta!~**

**DISCLAIMER: Esta serie no me pertenece, de haber sido así hubiera habido porno gay en el anime ;D**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Faltas de ortografía, aburrimiento por parte del lector, Noiz algo malo al principio, Aoba de víctima y Koujaku de colado :v**

**Sin más disfruten la continuación~**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2:**_

_**Noiz-nii-san**_

* * *

Aoba tomo sus palillos y cogió un poco más de carne que había en el platillo del centro. Alzo la mirada y observo como Noiz, uno de sus hermanos mayores comía con tranquilidad, pero sobretodo en total silencio. Había una pequeña historia detrás de esa comida que ambos compartían sin la compañía de nadie más. Koujaku tendría un entrenamiento riguroso de Kendo, el cual duraría un par de horas y por ello se había vuelto al instituto después de haber recogido a su hermano menor. Clear tenía un concurso de pintura y le habían exigido comenzar a hacerlo en esos días, por lo cual también estaba ausente.

Solo eran él y Noiz, un chico que era terriblemente callado. Y no es que a Aoba le molestara, pero el simplemente hablaba demasiado al ser un niño y que la otra persona no lo hiciera le desesperaba a niveles inimaginables.

—Noiz-nii-san—Murmuro tratando de llamar su atención, el volteo inmediatamente, con esos ojos fríos que le asustaban, sin embargo se armó de valor para continuar—¿Quieres jugar videojuegos conmigo?

Justo cuando pensó que la respuesta iba a ser no, ya que se había tardado en responder se llevó una gran sorpresa...

—Está bien—Aoba no pudo contener la sonrisa de victoria en sus labios, sabia cuanto le gustaban los videojuegos a Noiz, así que había decidido acercarse a el por medio del chantaje—Pido el control negro—Dijo después de un rato, el menor de los Seragaki no cabía en su asombro, había sido fácil hacer que conviviera con él.

—Claro, yo prefiero el azul—Contesto antes de comer un poco más, no porque estuviera emocionado iba a desperdiciar la deliciosa comida que Clear había preparado antes de irse.

Deseaba poder acercarse a su hermano mayor, ese que en la lejanía se veía inalcanzable.

.

.

.

.

.

Observo con tristeza la pantalla de nuevo, había perdido una vez más en el videojuego, su hermano Noiz era realmente increíble. Giro a verle y este solo apretó el botón para jugar una vez más. Por alguna extraña razón Aoba tenía la ligera sospecha de que su hermano mayor guardaba mucho detrás de esa mirada carente de sentimientos. Extendió su mano, tocando el brazo de Noiz, quien al notar el tacto se alejó un poco de él.

—No me toques—Sus labios temblaron al escuchar ese tono frío y molesto. Aoba no sabía interpretar la sensación que le embargaba en esos momentos.

—L-Lo siento—Se disculpó antes de seguir apretando los botones del control, para seguir jugando ese videojuego que ni siquiera le interesaba, solo lo había hecho para poder acercarse al mayor, cosa que al parecer había arruinado.

Jugaron tres veces más hasta que Ren apareció a lado del pequeño Seragaki, reclamando por atención de su dueño. Noiz se fue sin decir nada, dejando a Aoba con su mascota. Durante un tiempo sonrió mientras jugaba con Ren, pero de la nada recordó el desprecio en las palabras de Noiz. Se quedó en silencio, se cubrió la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar. No sabía porque quiso llorar de repente, pero no es como si pudiera detener las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Ren le animaba lamiendo la parte de su mejilla que su mano no alcanzo a cubrir, pero ni eso le hizo detenerse.

—¿Sucede algo, Aoba?—Se tensó, reconociendo la voz de Koujaku, estaba frente a él, debió acabar con su entrenamiento temprano.

—No es nada—Pues tampoco quería preocupar a su hermano, Koujaku frunció el ceño.

—¿Noiz te hizo algo?—Pregunto mientras le quitaba las manos del rostro, ahora podía ver las mejillas coloradas de Aoba, al igual que sus lágrimas deslizándose por ellas.

—Fue mi culpa.

—Iré a hablar con el—Aoba le tomo de la mano, impidiendo que se fuera, pues no quería que sus hermanos pelearan por su culpa.

—Está bien Koujaku-nii-san, como dije, fue mi culpa.

Él le miro preocupado, le abrazo en silencio y dejo que Aoba llorara en sus brazos hasta que este se cansara. No tenía idea de lo que había sucedido cuando estuvo en el entrenamiento pero intuía, que definitivamente no había sido culpa de su hermano pequeño.

Ambos ignoraron el hecho de que Noiz observaba la escena de lejos, con un gesto amargo en su rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

Tecleo unas cuantas letras más, intentando no poner atención al recuerdo del pequeño Aoba llorando entre los brazos de su hermano mayor. Estaba molesto, tan enfadado que había tenido la ligera tentación de mandar todo al infierno, incluidos sus padres adoptivos. Agradecía que el padre de Koujaku no hubiera dejado que se fuera con su progenitor, ese hombre había sido un malnacido que maltrato tanto a su madre como a él, algo que había querido borrar de su memoria para siempre, pero no, allí estaba y se representaba como marcas en su cuerpo.

Por alguna extraña razón, desde que había llegado Aoba se sentía irritado y no podía explicar el porqué. Noiz nunca había sido caracterizado por ser una persona llena de emociones, no, era alguien carente de ellas y desgraciadamente la culpa la tenía su padre. Entonces cuando veía a Aoba, lo feliz que era cuando Claire, la madre de Clear le mimaba y le repartía besos en la mejilla, en esos momentos es cuando tenía unas inexplicables ganas de gritar.

Aoba era feliz, un niño con todo lo necesario y él no lo fue, su infancia había sido un desastre. Él nunca tuvo un hogar cálido, no lo tuvo hasta que su madre conoció a Hayato, pero luego ella le dejo, falleció y le dejo solo. Fue en ese instante que recordó, como era vivir en la oscuridad. Y a pesar de las intenciones de Claire para acercarse a él, ella de verdad no podía ser como su madre, nadie se le comparaba a ella.

No había nadie como su madre.

Gruño, eran celos, tenía envidia de Aoba, la tenía y era demasiada, porque él lo tenía todo. Después apretó los puños, enojado consigo mismo, Aoba también había probado la soledad, el también toco la oscuridad. Noiz sonrió irónicamente, había olvidado el hecho de que Aoba había sido huérfano.

Entonces...¿Por qué ese niño parecía no haber perdido nada?

.

.

.

.

.

Aoba observó la puerta con temor, no sabiendo si debía tocar o no, al final lo hizo, con las piernas temblorosas de los nervios. La puerta de extraño color verde fue abierta y Noiz estaba sorprendido de verle allí afuera.

—Quise venir a disculparme—Susurró cerrando los ojos, como si esperara un golpe o palabras hirientes por parte de su hermano mayor.

—Entra—Aoba se vio confundido cuando Noiz le invito a pasar a su cuarto, sin saber que decir solo asintió antes de entrar.

Se sentó en la cama y Noiz fue hasta el rincón de su recamara, allí donde había un espacio especialmente preparado para su mascota, cargó el conejo entre sus manos y tomo una zanahoria que tenía a lado de su escritorio. Se acercó a Aoba y le tendió el conejo, el cual fue felizmente recibido entre los brazos del niño, después le dio la zanahoria y le vio fijamente.

—Intenta alimentarlo—¿Intenta? Fue lo primero que pasó por la cabeza del hermano menor de Noiz, alimentar a una mascota era fácil así que no entendía como sería difícil alimentar a ese tierno conejo.

Aún así acercó la zanahoria al animal y este empezó a comer inmediatamente, volteó a ver a su hermano y él sonreía, Aoba se sonrojó, era la primera vez desde que había llegado que veía al alemán sonreír. Sin poder evitarlo se contagió de aquella sonrisa casi inexistente, pero estaba allí, solo para el menor.

—¿Noiz-nii-san?

—Le agradas—Interrumpió, ahora ambos se miraban, Aoba parecía perplejo ante aquel tono cariñoso y Noiz solo trataba de no decir nada que pudiera malinterpretarse, era malo para demostrar emociones—Le agradas al igual que a mí.

Aoba sintió como ardía desde las orejas hasta el cuello, por un segundo pensó que tendría fiebre mortal.

—¿Es cierto?—Noiz se inclinó, acariciando un mechón azul de Aoba con seriedad.

—Si—El conejo había terminado de comer y ahora andaba por el suelo del cuarto, por lo cual Aoba se decidió a besar la frente de su hermano con delicadeza, Noiz se cubrió la frente al instante, sin poder evitar ruborizarse un poco, ni siquiera Claire le daba ese tipo de besos.

—Gracias—Le sonrió, con tanta alegría que casi iluminaba la recamara entera—De hecho, hice algo para ti, como disculpa—El pequeño Aoba buscó en los bolsillos de su short de mezclilla hasta encontrar el obsequio—Mamá me enseñó a hacerlo así que decidí hacerte uno.

Era un brazalete, de colores verde, negro y beige. Noiz lo aceptó y se lo puso, todo bajo la mirada atenta de su contento hermanito.

—Lo cuidaré.

Aoba volvió a sonreír y Noiz sentía que podría llevarse bien con el niño si intentaba ser menos gruñón.

.

.

.

.

.

La cena transcurría normalmente, todos sentados en la mesa, platicando sobre lo que hicieron durante el día y disfrutando la comida que Claire había hecho, ya que esta tenía un gran talento en la cocina, cosa que era inevitable de ocultar, pues siempre, en sus ratos libres y durante vacaciones se encargaba de investigar y cocinar platillos de todo tipo de origen, asiáticos, latinos, europeos, etc.

Noiz se mantenía en silencio, comiendo ensalada de papas, algo tradicional de Alemania, cosa que Claire hacía para complacer secretamente a Noiz.

—Te ha quedado bien la ensalada de papas, madre—Todo quedó en silencio, Hayato le veía con los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente estupefacto, sus hermanos parecían igual de impactados, a excepción de Aoba quien solo sonrió discretamente.

Claire lloraba de alegría en silencio, estremeciéndose por el llanto.

—Prometo hacerla aún mejor—Dijo, antes de que su esposo le pasara un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas.

Noiz sintió un calorcito en su pecho que le satisfago. Miró a Aoba y se sonrieron mutuamente antes de volver a la cena.

El alemán se detuvo, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez en el momento que observo a su hermano menor. ¿Que era esa extraña sensación? Noiz no tenía ni idea del significado.

* * *

**Como decirlo? Lamento demasiado la larga tardanza uwú**

**Sé que me tarde milenios pero aquí les traigo el capi de NoizxAoba con mucho amor 3**

**Espero que les haya gustado y se vale dejarme amenazas de muerte ;D**

**Agradecimientos a: Konoe-chan, Sakemi-san, Aoba, mikurashi, Tsukine Lune, Rebirth, Dyllishe, Yukichan, Clear, Anik Yoru &amp; DAST crush.**

**Sin más Levia-chan se despide!**


End file.
